Comfort
by Dean's4ever
Summary: After his mother leaves Dean comes to you not in the best of shape emotionally . You do what you always do and provide him comfort when he needs it.


You woke up to someone pounding your front door ..You struggled to sit up and look at your clock. It was 3:00 am . The pounding was getting louder.. You climbed out of bed and grab your gun that you kept beside your bed.  
You headed towards the front door and used the peek hole to see who it was.. You relax when you saw the familiar face.. You open the door .. "What the hell dean what are you doing here so late.?" you said .. That when you noticed Dean was drunk.. More than a little  
"Can I come in ?" he asked softly leaning heavily on the doorway .. You noticed his eyes were red and bloodshot ..he had been crying. " yeah come in Dean " you said and moved aside to let him in .  
He walked in and over to your couch and sat on the edge arms on his knees starting at the floor. You shut the door and locked it and walked over to him.. You were one of the few people that saw Dean like this.. And even you hadn't seen him like his in a long time..  
You sat down next to him you didn't speak you knew what he needed .. Your relationship was complicated . You both acknowledge you had feelings for each other. But with the whole bussiness with the darkness Dean wanted to step back and you respected that.  
" she is gone .. She just left .. " he said softly ..his words slurred a little .. You though for a moment about his words.. Then it dawn on you.. His last phone call about his mother being back.. "What do you mean she gone ? You asked .. He sigh and sat up a little and you saw the tears building up .  
" Mom just left saying she needed time.. Need some space .. Said she misses dad ..misses me and Sam as kids. " he said .." So she just left. " he said .. Your heart broke for him.. For a man that all he known is people leaving him and now to have a second chance with his mother and to have her leave just like that.. "  
You scooted closer to Dean and started rubbing his back .. " I am sorry Dean " He closed his eyes and you felt his body shake.. "why ?" he asked "Why are people always leaving me.. Am I not good enough? What is wrong with me ?" he asked breaking down leaning into you..  
You wrap your arms around him and pulled him closer talking to him softly.. " there nothing wrong with you baby , " you said running your fingers though his hair you shifted and help him moved until you guys were laying down on the couch he was laying between your legs head on your chest  
" your mom she loves you it just she needs time.. She will be back.." you said " What if she doesn't what if she don't want me she left because she not proud of me?" Dean said his face buried in your chest. His body shaking as another sob caught him  
" oh baby how can she not be proud of you.. After everything you done to save this world. All those people you saved " your such a good man" and she will come to realize it " you will just have to give her time" you said . He still and looked up at you .  
" Everyone has left me.. Why haven't you ?" he asked .. You smiled ..I love you.." you told him " I am going to be here until the end. " so will your mother so will Sam " We all love you and your going to just have to face that fact sooner or later " you said with a little smirk.  
He stared at you for a moment before he lifted himself up and kissed you softly .. "your too good for me" he said between kisses " your the best " you said softly and chuckled as he tried to deepen the kiss.  
" Easy tiger.. You need to sleep " you said .."but I am good " Dean said just a yawn hit him . You smiled softly as he laid his head back on your chest you started running your hand though his hair again.  
You felt his body relax on yours .. His breathing started to slow down.. "Dont leave .. " you heard him say sleepily as his arms tighten around you " never " you said softly as his body became completely relaxed and in the next moment was snoring softly.. You just smiled and closed your eyes and let yourself drifted to sleep with him.

The ringing of your cell phone woke you the next morning forcing you to open your eyes You started to move and Dean who was still on top of you grunted but kept on sleeping.. You sigh and slowly slip out from under him.  
You made it to your feet and walked to the kitchen counter where you phone was. It was Sam calling you .. Probably to check on Dean he knew Dean would come here. He always did  
"hey Sam " you said walking into your room so you wouldn't wake Dean. " hey y/n sorry for calling so early is Dean there ?" he asked " yeah he came in last night pretty wasted " you replied. Sam sigh .  
" I am sorry Sam he told me what happen with your mom.. " you said. "Thanks I kind of understand why she left ..it just I only had a week with her you know after 30 something years of wondering then.." he drifted off. " it will be ok " she will come back " you said ..  
"Dean is he ok ?" he asked .. You sigh " I think he will be .. It going to take time " you said " just take care of him " Sam said " and come by and visit more " he said and your smiled. "Will do I promise " you and hung up ..  
As soon as you did a pair of arms came around your middle and warm lips on the back of your neck . You smiled and closed your eyes relaxing into a firm chest. " how are you feeling ?" you asked  
" I need you " he said as he nipped at your ear.. You groan as his hands slip up underneath your shirt. Warm hands skimming your skin had you needing and wanting..  
You turned around in Dean's arms your mouth found his ..He groaned and pulled you to him and then in one swift motion.. Picked you up .  
You wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. While kissing you he walked over to your bed. " I need you " he said again he laid you down and crawled on top of you ..  
" I am here " you told him pulling him down for another kiss.. "Always "


End file.
